Dear Annoying Girl
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: From the day they met to the relationship they have now. A collection of letters Koko wrote dedicated to Sumire. Written before they grew up. Rated T to be safe.


Hey it's been awhile since I've been on! This is a very short collection of letters so even though it says chapter 1 and 2 and so on I'm just gonna post it all at once here since they're so short. Let me know if you guys like it!

Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN

Now then without further ado... here's the story!

* * *

Dear Annoying Girl

Chapter 1: The First Letter

(Kokoro PoV)

Dear Annoying Girl,

Day 1 since I met you I couldn't stand you. Acting all pretentious and a know it all... Telling me to smile more because I have a scary face... Man you get on my nerves. But hey I guess it's thanks to you that I have friends now so thanks... I suppose...

-Your acquaintance Kokoro

Chapter 2: The Second Letter

(Kokoro PoV)

Dear Annoying Girl,

Hehe. You're really stupid you know that! You try to get people to listen to you but they don't. You know people are going to end up hating you for it. You're a lot cuter when you don't try so hard so don't try so hard all right?

\- Your friend? Kokoro

Chapter 3: The Third Letter

Dear Annoying Girl,

It's been how many years since I've known you? Ugh way too long to count. Since Natsume and Ruka came into the academy you've been all over them like a moth to a flame. It's sickening to watch. There are other guys in the classroom alright!

\- Your jealous (I'm not jealous) pal Kokoro

Chapter 4: The Fourth Letter

Dear Annoying Girl,

Haha your name is Permy now. Hope you enjoy that. Ah geez serves you right with that hair of yours. That short, soft, slight curling of that beautiful... Ack! What am I doing?! Argh!

Your crush (not) Kokoro

Chapter 5: The Fifth Letter

Dear Permy (Cause that's your name now haha!),

You're really quite oblivious. It's actually starting to get painful watching you. You know you should actually expand your horizon... or something like what Naru-Naru sensei was thinking (though he was thinking about that for someone else... Yu something but that's not important). You know Permy I wish you would pay attention to me sometime. I'm getting tired of this.

Your I don't even know what to call this Kokoro

Chapter 6: Final? Letter

Dear Sumire,

Yes I addressed this to your actual name. First off I'm going to start with I'm sorry for annoying you up until this point. Yeah I get it. I'm painfully aware of the fact that you don't like me and you never will. I won't approach you again and I won't write to you like this again. I do wish you would at least give me a chance but well that's why people call this wishful thinking. I might as well lay it all on the line here and say I am, although I will never say it out loud, thankful that you brought me out of my shell. I did make friends because of you and I like to think that you were my first friend. Honestly I can't say enough for this but moving on.

I actually don't know what to say... up until Natsume and Ruka came to this school I really **really** thought that maybe you liked me at least a little bit. But again you made that painfully clear. With Natsume I think he's an idiot. Not because of his actual intelligence but because he missed out on getting to know a beautiful, if stupid, girl that was head over heels in love with him. That girl even made him and Ruka a stupid fan club. Ugh. Just in case you don't know that stupid girl is you. But honestly I do get why you like Natsume and Ruka so much. They're smart, handsome, strong, and well Ruka is rich.

I guess what hurts the most is that you'll never read these letters and never understand what I actually feel. But even if you never read these I hope you understand you're not alone because I will always stand in your corner and I hate seeing you cry.

Yours Koko (because my Kokoro (heart) has already been stolen by you

-X-

"Oi Koko you done?!" Kitsune shouted, halfway out the door with a ball in hand. "Let's go play dodgeball! Mikan said she'll buy us all Holowans if she loses!" Koko turned towards his friend and nodded before quickly closing his diary, burying it in backpack, and placing it on his back.

"I'm coming." And he walked out the door.

* * *

And I hope you guys liked it! Please review and until next time... later!


End file.
